


[podfic] No Hammer Without A Forge, by Moorishflower

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a hammer without a forge? The same as a Trickster without a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No Hammer Without A Forge, by Moorishflower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Hammer Without A Forge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94803) by [Moorishflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower). 



Title: No Hammer Without A Forge  
Author: Moorishflower  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 15.2 MB  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: PG  
File Length (word count): 16:35 min (2,090)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c2wc8486cccje3s/nohammer.mp3)


End file.
